A charged particle beam apparatus represented by a scanning electron microscope scans a desired region (field of view) on a sample by using a charged particle beam and records a charged particle signal emitted from the scanning region in response to a scanning position, thereby acquiring an image of an observation object. Since a beam size and a beam shape on the sample greatly affect an image quality, an apparatus user performs a focus adjustment and a stigma adjustment. The stigma adjustment requires two parameter adjustments of an X-stigma adjustment and a Y-stigma adjustment. Accordingly, the number of parameters to be adjusted in addition to a focus adjustment is three. The adjustment of three parameters is not easy to perform, thereby leading to one factor that the image quality of the acquired image is dependent on a skill level of the apparatus user. Therefore, an auto adjustment function, such as an auto focus adjustment and an auto stigma adjustment, has been developed and has been actually used in a testing apparatus and a measurement apparatus which are directed to a specified sample. However, in a case of a highly versatile apparatus having a wide range of observation samples, the automatic adjustment frequently fails and thus the automatic adjustment function is rarely used. Accordingly, the apparatus user is required to learn a manual adjustment technology as soon as possible.
PTL 1 proposes a display method and a display apparatus of a simulation image in a charged particle beam apparatus that enables a user to learn a difficult technology of aberration correction and that facilitate understanding of procedures.
PTL 2 proposes an apparatus that assists in understanding of apparatus functions by visualizing and displaying a focus position of an electron beam of the scanning electron microscope and lens intensity.